Rory Williams contre le Dragon
by booster77
Summary: Ou comment une cueillette aux champignons devient un parcours de survie. OS


Bonjour à tous !

Voilà un petit OS sur Rory-(Praise him !)-Williams-The-Last-Centurion, parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de Rory dans le monde et sur fanfiction. Cette historiette est aussi l'explication de la connaissance de Rory dans mon autre OS "Mystos et boule de gomme". Si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'oeil, aucun souci.

Enjoy !

* * *

J'arrivai à l'orée du bois en regardant ma montre, sous le soleil déclinant. 19h. J'avais le temps de faire cette course. Mais, qu'est ce qui avait pris à Mme Amill pour aller me faire cueillir des champignons à cette heure ? Heureusement que je connaissais un bon coin pas trop loin de Leadworth. Ma gentillesse me perdra. Au pire, je garderai un peu de pleurotes pour moi et concocterai un petit plat à Amy pour me faire pardonner.

J'empruntai un petit chemin qui sent la noisette en pensant à ma fiancée. Cela faisait un an que l'affaire des Atraxi était terminée. Amy avait été déçu de la fuite du Docteur, et je l'avais réconforté du mieux que je le pouvais. Je lui ai demandé sa main six mois après, et elle avait accepté immédiatement. Mais la connaissant, elle ne faisait qu'attendre. Secrètement, je savais qu'elle n'attendait que lui. Le Docteur et ses merveilleuses aventures, l'univers tombant à ses pieds. Prochaine étape : l'infini… Dès qu'il pointera le bout de son nez de patate écrasée, elle ira sauver la Terre de méchants aliens aliénés venus spécialement de l'autre bout de la galaxie pour détruire la planète. Et moi, je resterai ici à cuisiner un poulet aux pleurotes en attendant qu'elle rentre à la maison, le cœur brisé parce qu'il sera reparti sans elle dans sa boîte bleue…

J'arrivai enfin dans mon fameux coin à champignons. Je remplissai le panier à ras bord quand je distinguai un bruit étrange, comme le faible ronflement d'un ventilateur. Je décidai de l'ignorer et regardai l'heure. 19h30. Zut ! Et en plus il commençait à pleuvoir.  
J'augmentai mon allure et tentai de couper par une zone non balisée. Malheureusement dans mon empressement, je me pris un pied dans une racine et m'étalai de tout mon long. Le panier se vida au sol. En ramassant ma cueillette, je remarquai encore ce bruit étrange, mais qui augmentait en volume au fur et à mesure. Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de moi. Au moment ou je me relevai, je vis une racine devant moi qui rampait et disparut dans le sol. Derrière moi, j'entendis un grand bruit de feuilles qui bougent et un râle profond. Je me retournai, et ce que je vis me pétrifia.  
Un horrible dragon d'au moins 15 mètres déployait ses ailes. Enfin, je pensai que c'était un dragon parce qu'il en avait la forme, mais sa composition était tout autre. Au lieu d'écailles et de pointes, c'était un curieux entrelacs de terre, de racines, de branches et de feuilles. Mais le pire se trouvait dans les cavités oculaires vides, mais brillantes d'une lueur infernale. Le projet d'un enfant de 5 ans de l'école des magiciens démoniaques.

Mes jambes décidèrent de se mettre à courir toutes seules quand mes yeux virent que le dragon ouvrait la gueule et s'apprêtait à cracher du feu. Mon cerveau les remercia de cette initiative quand je sentis la chaleur des flammes passer tout près de l'endroit ou j'étais la seconde d'avant. S'en suivit une course effrénée entre la bête et moi, toujours avec mon panier sous le bras, pour trouver un refuge.  
Miraculeusement, je trouvai une cabane en bois à la sortie de la forêt. Je m'y réfugiai pour reprendre un peu de souffle, car je savais qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps. En effet, d'un coup de patte, la moitié du mur et le plafond furent détruits. Je pris le premier truc qui me vint sous la main, et attaquai la bête. A défaut d'une épée magique, ce fut avec un balai que j'assenai un grand coup sur le poitrail du dragon. Le balai se cassa, le monstre ne réagit même pas au coup et m'envoya valser au dernier mur en bois de la cabane d'un coup de queue. Complètement paniqué, je saisis un objet quelconque et le lançai à la tête du dragon. Le projectile atterrit directement dans sa gueule, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me carboniser sur place.  
Sur le moment, j'eus l'impression que le dragon avait avalé de travers. Il toussa une fois, puis deux. Une curieuse fumée verte sortit de sa gueule, et sans prévenir, il s'embrasa entièrement. Je regardai par terre. J'avais détruit un dragon végétal assis sur une montagne d'oignons.

Lorsque je passai la porte de chez moi, trempé et couvert de boue, Amy me demanda d'un air effaré ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je lui ai simplement répondu :

-Je cueillais des champignons.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, dites le moi par review !


End file.
